Dernier combat
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: TwoShot HarryVoldemort. Le dernier combat entre le bien et le mal, ainsi que son dénouement. POV de Harry.
1. Dernier combat

**Dernier combat**

Je suis né quand le septième mois moura, de parents qui l'on par trois fois défié, je suis l'enfant de la prophétie. Je dois le tuer ou me faire tuer, c'est mon destin.

Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, puis enfin Ginny, la seule fille à m'avoir volé mon cœur, tous son morts, tués par ta main ou par celle de tes Mangemorts. Mais certains ont eu le temps de m'aider, en me donnant la solution pour anéantir le fautif de mon malheur. Les Horcruxes de Dumbledore, et mes amis pour les rechercher.

J'ai mis des mois pour les détruire, cinq sur sept, mais j'ai réussi, après de nombreux efforts, de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins graves, sous l'inquiétude de ma famille, les Weasley. Famille qui a vu tomber une bonne partie de ses membres dans de sanglantes batailles.

Mais jamais je n'ai laissé tomber, je me suis battu, mettant mes études de coté, puisque je suis parti dans l'été, après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, comme je l'avais dis lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il m'avait mit au courant pour les Horcruxes, je savais que ce n'était pas un geste anodin. Un professeur ne révèlerait pas un secret capable de faire plonger le monde entier, sorciers et moldus, dans les ténèbres à n'importe lequel de ses élèves, non. Il voulait que je termine sa tache, si il mourrait en cour de route, que j'achève ce qu'il avait commencé pour moi, pour m'aider à accomplir mon destin, la prophétie.

Le journal de Jédusor. La bague des Graunt. Le médaillon de Serpentard. La coupe de Poufsouffle. Le grimoire de Serdaigle. Nagini. Voldemort.

Le dernier Horcruxe, le dernier obstacle encore existant qui, une fois détruit, débarrassera la population de tout danger. J'ai l'impression d'être là, devant toi, depuis des heures, le temps ne passe pas, l'ambiance, lourde et pesante, se fait sentir. L'un de nous mourra ce soir.

Tu me cherches, me fais enrager par de simples paroles, moi qui d'habitude suis si calme, posé. Trop d'évènements se succèdent, je perds mon sang froid, m'énerve plus facilement, surtout quand on me parle de toi, de tes partisans et de ton monde. Tu continues, tu t'acharnes, chercherais-tu à m'intimider ? C'est peine perdue, tu ne me fais plus peur désormais, tu es mortel, nous sommes égaux, aussi puissant l'un que l'autre. Toi avec la magie Noire, moi l'Amour, la plus dévastatrice utilisée à bon escient, comme ce soir. Tu as fais souffrir beaucoup trop de personnes, c'est fini maintenant, c'est ton tour.

Tu cesses de parler, tu me fixes de tes pupilles, de tes yeux, si j'ose dire, de serpents, je ne connais pas la lueur qui y brille, aurais-tu compris que j'avais plus de chance de m'en tirer que ce que tu espérais ? Les sorts commencent à fuser, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus noirs, dangereux. J'ai du mal à les éviter, mais je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de me voir me faire toucher. Jamais, je ne veux pas te faire ce plaisir.

Il ne faut pas que je t'attaques pour le moment, il faut que j'attende que tu t'affaiblisses, que tu n'ais plus assez de forces pour esquiver mon sort. Rémus me le disait toujours quand je m'entraînais avec lui, c'est un des seuls que tu as épargné.

Tu commences enfin à t'essouffler, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je sens ton aura, elle est beaucoup moins puissante, tu as perdus de l'énergie en jetant tous ces sorts aussi forts que futiles et inutiles, puisque aucuns ne m'a touché. Tu as tenu longtemps, mais la destruction de tes Horcruxes a du t'affaiblir. Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas deviner ma stratégie, elle pourtant si banale. Et tu te dis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps…

Un déclic léger me fait comprendre que nous ne sommes plus seuls, les membres de l'Ordre qui m'accompagnaient ont du battre les quelques Mangemorts encore assez fous pour rester de ton coté. Je lance mon premier sort, Sectusempra, le sort de Rogue, tu dois le connaître. Tu éviteras celui-ci, mais pas le second. Je continue avec d'autres sorts, parfois plus puissants, des sorts n'étant enseignés que dans des études plus poussées, bien plus haute que ma sixième année, mais que j'ai appris grâce aux nombreux livres de Dumbledore, qu'il m'a légué.

Le combat dure depuis plusieurs heures, à part nous, personne n'ose bouger, attendant la fin. Je me sens plus lasse, je fatigue moi aussi, je n'ai pas tes années d'expérience au combat, je n'ai que dix-sept ans.

Tu es devant moi, presque à genou. Il est largement temps d'en finir avec cette histoire. Je lève ma baguette et prononce le sort fatal, le sort de la mort.

_Avada Kedavra._

Un éclair vert, émeraude comme mes yeux, un cris, puis plus rien. C'est fini, tout est fini.

Tu n'es plus, mais je me sens mal. Est-ce d'avoir combattu que m'a épuisé ? Ou est-ce le remords d'avoir lancé ce terrible sort ? Je ne suis pas un assassin !

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. La seule chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce sont les bras de Rémus me transportant et les larmes de Ron, mon meilleur ami. Lui aussi a souffert, sa famille est décimé, Hermione n'a pas survécue…

Tout est fini cette nuit là, trente et un octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit, seize ans jours pour jours après la mort de mes parents, James et Lily Potter. Je leur dédie cette victoire, comme un dernier hommage.

Moi, Harry James Potter, vient de sauver le monde de Lord Voldemort, redonnant espoir après tant d'années de terreur.


	2. Réveil douloureux

**Réveil douloureux…**

Une odeur stérile, de désinfectant. Une impression de flotter, calmement. Pas un seul bruit, ni même une seule parole, si ce n'est les quelques chuchotements de temps à autre, troublant le silence de la pièce. Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille, il n'avait même plus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, ils savait qu'il n'y verrait que des lits blancs alignés, et une porte, blanche, menant aux appartements de l'infirmière.

Il y avait passé du temps, à l'infirmerie, ses derniers mois, mais il savait que cette fois serait la dernière, il n'aurait plus besoin de se battre, il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une bonne partie de ses sbires avaient péris dans la bataille. Beaucoup de ses amis aussi…

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas voir ses visages souriants, le remerciant, le félicitant, alors que tant de monde avait trouvé la mort, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Tant de personnes qu'il aimait ou admirais… Il n'arrivait pas à penser à un avenir sans eux, sans elle… Ginny…

Elle aussi n'avait pas survécue, Voldemort avait expressément demandé à ce qu'elle soit tuée dans une attaque au Terrier, tuant ainsi elle et un jumeau, Georges… Fred ne fut plus jamais le même depuis, tout comme Harry qui se promit de ramener Ron vivant.

Hermione non plus n'avais pas vécue, assassinée par Voldemort lui-même alors qu'elle tua Nagini, suspecté à raison d'être un Horcruxe, sous ses yeux. La perte de leur meilleure amie avait profondément touché les deux jeunes hommes, surtout Ron, éprouvant en secret plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune femme.

Mais il restait Ron, ainsi que Rémus tout de même, tous les deux épargnés et en vie, son meilleur ami et un des meilleurs amis de ses parents… Il aurait besoin d'eux, il le savait, il n'arriverait pas à supporter toutes ces peines sans leur aide à tous les deux. Il leur faudrait rester ensemble, se serrer les coudes, être là pour les autres.

Harry savait qu'ils attendaient tous les deux son réveil, les mains dans les siennes, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage d'ouvrir ses paupières, de faire face au futur. Il avait vécu pire, il le savait, mais les souvenirs qu'il avait ici étaient présents, lui rappelant sans cesse ses amis perdus. Il s'était passé tant de choses dans ce château, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, leur créant des souvenirs inoubliables.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry avait l'impression d'être ici depuis un long moment. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, après son affrontement avec Voldemort, s'était d'être tombé inconscient dans les bras de Rémus, puis plus rien, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Jamais le Griffondor n'avais trouvé un réveil aussi dure, mélangé entre la colère, la tristesse, la joie un peu, l'appréhension… Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à se réveiller, à faire face aux personnes qui veillaient à son chevet, avec l'espoir de le voir se réveiller dans l'instant.

Il entendait encore les brides de conversations qu'ils avaient eu, lui, Ron et Hermione, dans cette partie du château. Des disputes incessantes de ses meilleurs amis à leurs plus grands fous rires, tout en passant par leurs pires peurs et leurs plus grands exploits. A y penser, chaque année avait eu son lot d'aventures, depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette école…

Mais tout est fini maintenant, le trio avait été décimé, un membre n'était plus. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, même avec le temps, rien ne pourra effacer les six ans pendant lesquels le trio avait pratiquement vécu ensemble.

Harry consentit à ouvrir les yeux, lentement, pour apercevoir Ron et Rémus se précipiter vers lui, ainsi qu'une infirmière que Harry ne connaissait pas. Aucuns des trois ne souriait, même si ils savaient qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir parmi les vivants, avec eux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour tous les combattants de la dernière bataille, l'Ordre avait perdu beaucoup de ses effectifs…

Le jeune sauveur finit par apprendre qu'il avait terrassé Lord Voldemort il y avait plus d'un mois, qu'il était resté dans un coma profond depuis tout ce temps, avant de se réveiller en cette fin d'après midi que Harry qualifia de réveil douloureux…


End file.
